dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuska WAAAGH
Tuska WAAAGH is a group in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Tuska Daemon-Killa This massive Ork, a green-skinned, tusked humanoid with a muscular apearance, stands at around the same height as a Imperial Dreadnought (3.7 meters tall). He is covered in dense armor, and the skulls of Daemons adorn metal stakes rising from his back. A large plate is attached to his lower jaw, with metal teeth embedded into it. His armor is colored with a crude red covering, with bright checkers covering specific parts, like his right shoulder-pad. A necklace of Daemon teeth wraps around Tuska's neck. Other Orks Other Orks may vary in appearance. Nobs will be near to Tuska's size, while all others are guaranteed to be smaller. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *A massive Power Klaw, which Tuska uses on his right hand. *Orks can build whatever they want and somehow make it work. Abilities *As said above, Orks can build any technology work if enough of them believe it will, due to an odd ability to use the Warp to make things work. *Orks are incredibly resistant, not having pain receptors, extremely thick bones, and thick skin, along with little fear of anything. *These Orks are well trained in killing anything supernatural. *Tuska and his original WAAAGH army will come back from the dead after a day has passed if they have fallen. Although this is not much (only 10,000 Orks) the fallen Orks leave fungal spores, which grow into more Orks overtime. Personality Tuska is clinically insane, not fearing any threat put in front of him and naturally fighting anything he thinks puts up a fight as an Ork. Due to his ways of Daemon-hunting, he ignores most creatures and mainly focuses on supernatural beasts and daemons due to the fact that they are so much better for killing, according to him. Pre-Clash Biography Tuska, who styled himself the "Daemon-Killa", is the Ork Warlord who is the leader of an Ork WAAAGH! that currently battles eternally before the Brass Citadel, the heart of Khorne's domain in the Realm of Chaos in the Warp. Tuska was once a powerful Ork Warlord famous for his many battlefield trophies. Tuska liked nothing more than pitting his strength against something larger than he was. In 890.M41, Great Boss Tuska's flagship Kill Kroozer Gorejaw was invaded by a daemonic entity as it carved its path through the Warp. When Tuska learned that a towering many-headed nightmare was slaughtering its way through his crew, he strapped on his Power Klaw and sprinted towards the sounds of battle, bellowing his warcry. Meeting the beast head to head on the Gorejaw 's bridge, the resultant crash between Ork and daemon was titanic, but when the fighting was over Tuska had a new set of horns with which to adorn his trophy rack. After that, Tuska discovered two things: # Daemon trophies are really f*cking cool. # Daemons are big, killy, and a real fun scrap to get into. So from that point foward, Tuska, now calling himself "Daemon-Killa", made an oath; to kill those squigy Deemuns and have the best damn time of his life while doing it. He then gathered all his Weirdboyz, and bolted straight for the Cadian Gate. WAAAGH Tuska had begun When Tuska and his retinue reached the Cadian system, Imperial Command freaked out. With Abbadon and dozens of Chaos cults popping up everyday (as usual), the LAST thing Cadia wanted was to become like Armageddon with Orks crawling all over it. But to their confusion/relief, the Orks instead assaulted the nearby planet of Prosan. The reason for the confusion was that Prosan was literally just a rock of no strategic value; a hostile planet used by Cadian Guardsmen as training grounds. Still pissed-scared, however, the Imperial Navy intercepted them as the waves of Orks were being thrown at Prosan. The experienced regiments on the planet held the greenskins at bay, but they would soon be overwhelmed if the Orks kept coming. But as suddenly as they arrived, Tuska and his Boyz picked up sticks and ran straight for the Eye of Terror, much to the ever-growing confusion of the Cadian High Command. As it turns out, Tuska was using Prosan as a warm-up for his venture into the Eye of Terror. The Cadian system, one of the most active and heavily defended Imperial systems in the galaxy, was simply practice for Tuska and his Orks. When Tuska plunged into the Eye, things went crazy real quick. The worlds they saw would've driven any human insane and gibbering dozens of times over... luckily, Orks don't stop to comprehend the Warp or boring shit like that. Because of that, WAAAGH Tuska plowed through several Daemon worlds. Tuska did not discriminate about which of the Chaos Gods' domains he trespassed in; crushing crystal worlds made up of pure thought owned by Tzeench, to jungle worlds infested by temptresses of Slaanesh. This wasn't easy, however, as Tuska's forces slowly dwindled as he conquered various worlds. This didn't deter Tuska. He kept slaughtering every-''goddamn''-thing in his way. This grand adventure would meet its end on a planet literally made of blood. When the Orks made planetfall, they were met with nothing. Enraged, Tuska shot at the bloody ground with his shoota, and was met with a shake of the planet. He looked at the ground, his Boyz, the ground, and then his Boyz again. He yelled out "FIRE EVERYTIN!'" All the Orks began firing everything they had at the ground. With a tremble, Bloodletters popped up from the surface and rampaged through the mobs of Boyz. All of a sudden, the Khornate Daemon Prince by the name of the Blood Prince (...original, I know), popped up and challenged Tuska. Tuska and the Blood Prince dueled for hours as Tuska was repeatedly wounded and his Orks dwindled one by one. It climaxed when Tuska was pinned to the ground via a blade through his gut. The Blood Prince roared and proclaimed his victory over Tuska and his fellow Greenskins. Luckily, some of Tuska's Weirdboyz caused a distraction long enough for Tuska to pull one final, amazing act of defiance. He reached up and (presumably) crushed both of the Blood Prince's daemonic balls with his Power Klaw, causing a squish loud enough to cause the Emperor to cringe slightly on the Golden Throne. and Tuska subsequently died from his injuries. Tuska's story would've ended there if Khorne himself didn't witness these hilarious shenanigans caused by the Orks. Because of this, he resurrected Tuska and his WAAAGH for them to do battle with his champions and generals every day. History repeated itself over and over again as the Orks fought tooth and nail, never once showing signs of surrender or despair. The Blood God was so impressed by their limitless battlelust that he eventually took the Orks into his own domain in the Realm of Chaos. In the shadow of the Brass Citadel, his elite Bloodletter generals battle against the Daemon-Killa's undying horde on a daily basis. Each cycle, great clouds of fungal spores are released by the dying Greenskins to take root and flourish in the bloodstained foothills of the Osseous Peaks. Yet more Orks are born, grow to maturity and charge into battle once more. This suits the Daemon-Killa just fine, for he has finally found a good fight that never ends. Such endless cycles of bloodshed are also most pleasing to the Blood God. After all, the one true constant in the galaxy is that of endless war -- Khorne himself had made sure of it. Slowly, the Orks grow in number. Eventually, they will prove to become a threat not just to the Immaterium, but to the Galaxy as well (Or, considering how much they've grown to love fighting Daemons, they may just ignore the weak humans and continue to fight Daemons). Notable Actions Nothing Yet.... Trivia *Apparently, Khorne loves watching Orks rip apart hordes of Daemons, no matter which God they belonged to. Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Groups Category:H Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Orkz Category:Monsters Category:Warhammer 4K Category:Savages